


无遗憾假日

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 罗路 原作 后日谈（？）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 15





	无遗憾假日

他们流浪的起点是一个深夜。

红心船长用能力把自己送进了海贼王的卧室，他邀请还没睡醒的年轻王者和自己一起去流浪，  
“流浪就是去参加别人的宴会。”  
红心船长用海贼王最爱的事物引诱，路飞猛地从床铺上坐起，脸上像是还没睡醒，但是声音足够坚决，  
“好啊。那我们就去流浪吧！”

他们就这样抛下了各自的船员出发流浪，并且还在临行前打了一个赌，  
“你猜先找到我们的会是你的船员还是我的？”  
“当然是娜美他们！”  
“你就这么有信心，草帽当家的？”  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，那就赌一下吧，特拉男！”  
路飞笑着开了一场赌局，而罗也欣然加入。

就像罗说的那样，他们去参加每一个岛屿的宴会，像普通游客一样购买当地特产和纪念硬币。有时他们也做回海贼王和海贼王的前同盟，引发巨大的骚动甚至推翻一个国家。伙伴，海军，还有新政府的那位长官，全都在寻找他们。于是罗把接下来前往哪座岛屿的决定权交给路飞，海贼王天生的意外性让追逐者们只能在海上乱转。

不过这场闹剧早晚会结束，在他们这次流浪的终点，一座不可思议的岛屿上结束。

他们乘着驯鹿进入岛屿外围的雪原，暴风雪弄丢了他们的地图，于是驯鹿带他们来到了雪原的尽头。冰雪在那里化成湍急的河流，流向前方的断崖，最终形成磅礴的瀑布。无数的巨石矗立在河流中，两头驯鹿敏捷地跳上了巨石，载着两个能力者在其中穿行。路飞笑着向罗喊话，声音却都被流水和距离掩盖。海贼王似乎毫不畏惧身下随时能将他吞噬的河流，他兴奋地在驯鹿身上四处张望。罗只能开启巨大的“手术室”，随时准备把可能掉落的路飞和自己手中的石块交换，男人紧握着石块，就像是紧握着路飞的性命。

在罗的体力耗尽之前，他们终于来到了最后一块巨石，向前一步就是断崖流水，瀑布激起的水雾笼罩住了他们，路飞把手掌拢在嘴边，对着驯鹿们大喊，  
“回去吧！谢谢你们！”  
那两头驯鹿就像能够听懂一样，仰头长鸣一声，然后就转过身跳跃到回程的巨石上。罗和路飞目送它们，直到连它们的鹿角都被掩在水雾之中。

路飞向崖下眺望，下面是让人讶异的热带雨林，最中间还有一汪湛蓝，那是这座岛屿的内海，周围那一圈金色则是沙滩。路飞揉了揉自己被冻红的鼻尖，  
“我以为这里是冬岛？”  
罗却点头，  
“确实是冬岛，能看见极光的冬岛。”  
“真是不可思议的岛屿……娜美一定会喜欢这！”  
“娜美当家的？”  
“对，从这儿看，那片海就像是一个宝石！这么大的宝石，娜美说不定会高兴的哭出来！”  
在海上找了他们这么久的航海士，说不定已经哭出来了呢。罗只能在心里回应。

“走吧，特拉男！我们去不可思议的岛屿！”  
路飞的橡胶手臂缠住了罗的腰，男人立刻想起了路飞离开佐乌岛的方式。可拒绝的声音却被淹没在风里，他们已经跳了下去。猎猎的风声从耳边擦过，就算是在高空，路飞也能笑出来，并且笑得像是一只重获自由的鸟。罗在路飞的笑容中狼狈地闭上眼，他只能用手中的石块和能力调整他们坠落的方向，至少不要落到崖下的深谭中。

最后是橡胶气球承受了他们的从高处落下的冲击力，一群鸟儿被他们从雨林中惊走，而重新弹起的路飞挂在了树枝上，他正垂着四肢寻找罗的踪迹，  
“我在这！特拉男！你在哪里？”  
“看到你了，草帽当家的。”  
罗走向声音的来源，看见了挂在树上的路飞。男孩的外套被树枝穿透，结结实实地把路飞挂在那里。海贼王的运气也足够强大，再偏上一点树枝穿透的就是路飞的胸膛了。

长刀鬼泣出鞘又收回，路飞的外套被罗从胸前划开，男孩就像是从果壳里剥出的果实从树上落下，罗则在树下伸出了双臂，等着路飞坠进怀里。伙伴们很少会对路飞做出这样的举动，尤其是在他没受伤时，只有女士们才能得到这样的贴心对待。路飞窝在这个还带着雪原寒气的怀抱中，有些不知所措地看向罗，  
“顺手而已……”  
罗避开了与路飞的眼神对视。  
“那谢啦！特拉男。”  
路飞拍了拍罗的肩膀向他道谢，男人把路飞放到地下，  
“不客气，草帽当家的。”

岛内的温度更像是夏岛，罗也脱下了自己的外套，他们落下的位置很好，距离内海的沙滩很近，没过多久他们就走出了这片雨林。刚才还在寒冷的雪原穿越冰河，现在面前就是烈阳，沙滩与湛蓝的大海，仿佛穿越了季节的奇妙体验让路飞立刻欢呼着冲向了在沙滩处玩乐的人群。

不会有人在海滨穿的十分得体，而这里的人群更是过于开放，甚至会有赤裸的人在沙滩上穿行。无法忍受炎热的路飞立刻把自己脱的只剩短裤，迅速融入到当地的人群中。等到罗处理好一切进入沙滩时，带着草帽的男孩已经和当地人打成一片了。衣着清凉的姑娘们围着这个海外的男孩，跃跃欲试地想要邀请路飞和她们一起去打沙滩排球。

还不等路飞回答，一杯带着冰块的冷饮就贴到了路飞赤裸的脊背上，  
“嘶———特拉男！”  
“给你的冷饮。”  
男人一本正经地把玻璃杯递给路飞，好像刚才他什么也没做。高大的身材和成熟的容貌让姑娘们热切的目光也投到了罗身上。

“哇哦！特拉男你的衣服好酷！”  
路飞接过冷饮才注意到罗已经换上了当地的服饰。色彩斑斓，花样繁复的衬衫和短裤，似乎是丝质的面料，看起来格外凉爽。  
“要去买一件吗？”  
罗指了指身后的一个摊位给路飞看，男孩立刻抓住罗的手腕，  
“给我买！特拉男！”  
罗把路飞挂在脑后的草帽扣在男孩头顶，  
“那就走吧。”

像是突然想到什么一样，男人突然回头看向那群年轻姑娘们，  
“要喝冷饮吗？我请客。多谢你们刚才帮我照顾草帽当家的。”  
“哦！！！”  
女孩们立刻欢呼起来，簇拥着两位海外游客走向沙滩的商业区。

感谢这些热情的女孩们，结合她们提供的信息和之前得到的情报，罗已经把这座岛的情况了解的差不多了。这里确实是一座冬岛，中心奇特的热带风景则是源于活跃的地下火山。不过虽然火山的热量把岛屿中心变成热带气候，但是因为岛屿的地理位置靠近极点，所以在夜晚依旧能够看到绚烂的极光。他们来的时间也刚好，岛上的天气预报显示今晚似乎就有一场绚烂的极光。

“我们运气不错，草帽当家的。”  
罗把自己手里只喝了一口的冷饮递给路飞，这杯太甜了，挑剔的红心船长在心里评价。  
“冷饮很好喝，但是我饿了，我想吃肉，特拉男！”  
路飞一口气干掉了那杯冷饮，但他还是感到饥饿。没有肉，海贼王就会像被切断能量来源的机器人一样瘫在地下。罗体验过路飞在饥饿时的难缠，于是姑娘们只能遗憾的和他们道别，并且把一些印着口红唇印的纸条塞进他们胸前的口袋，甚至连路飞的脸上也被印了两个。

“山治一定会喜欢这座岛！”  
路飞感慨着和罗走向岛屿更中心的小镇，那里有各种各样的美食和商店。罗揉软了那些女孩们给的纸条递给路飞，指了指自己的脸颊，示意路飞擦去那些唇印，  
“那德雷克当家的一定会晕倒在沙滩上。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
路飞一边擦拭脸颊一边为罗描述的场景大笑，  
“太有趣了，那家伙！”

小镇入口处是一个特产商店，摆在橱窗里的小东西吸引了罗的注意，而海贼王则十分宽容的表示，自己还能再忍一会儿。于是他们一起走进了这间商店，手里拎着的提包阻碍了罗对商品的挑选，路飞自告奋勇地接过了包裹。等到罗选好商品打算结账时才发现路飞和提包一起从商店中消失了。罗来到了街道上，然后就看到路飞从另一个商店走出来。男孩看见了罗的身影，他兴奋地跑向罗，  
“你最喜欢的纪念硬币！特拉男！”

路飞的手里多了一个提包，男孩打开提包给罗展示那装满了整个提包的纪念硬币，  
“我买光了他们家所有的硬币！”  
阳光下的金属光泽几乎要闪瞎罗的眼睛，没有人会这么买纪念品。罗无奈地看向路飞，但是男孩脸上满是得意又期待的神情。这袋硬币和路飞本人一样蛮不讲理，也一样让罗心动不已。红心船长压低了路飞的帽檐，好像这样的动作也能够压抑自己的心动一样，  
“去吃饭，草帽当家的。”

这座岛上的厨师没有很高超的技艺，但是独特的地理环境让这里有许多鲜美的食材，只是简单处理就足够美味。罗和路飞坐在小镇上最大的一间餐厅里，因为烹调方法简单，所以饭菜上得很快，甚至能够供应上路飞恐怖的进食速度。罗只吃了两盘就足够了，剩下的时间他都在看着路飞吃东西，橡胶脸颊被食物塞到鼓起来，像是在嘴里藏满了坚果的仓鼠。要是捏一下会把吃的喷出来吧？罗在心里推测。

好像察觉到了罗的目光一样，路飞停了一下，含糊地向罗询问，  
“你不吃了吗？特拉男，这里的饭都很好吃！”  
男人凑近到路飞面前，低声说，  
“我是不是忘了告诉你，草帽当家的，你刚才买纪念硬币的钱是我们的餐费。”  
“噗———”  
及时坐回座位的罗避开了路飞喷出的食物，  
“什么？！我把餐费花光了？！”

“小点声，笨蛋。店长在看你呢，草帽当家的。”  
路飞立刻捂住了嘴巴，小声地对罗说，  
“那怎么办？特拉男。”  
罗忍不住勾起嘴角，海贼王居然还会担心这种事。新上桌的食物立刻吸引了路飞的注意力，男孩立刻放松心情继续吃饭，  
“算了，我们吃霸王餐吧。”  
罗看了一眼越发警惕的店长，笑着问路飞，  
“怎么吃？”

男孩把一盘饭倒进嘴巴里，路飞一边咀嚼一边说，  
“我说一二三，然后我们就跑。”  
“一…”  
路飞又向嘴里倒了一盘饭，  
“二…”  
一盘意大利面，  
“三…跑！”  
拿着最后一块带骨肉的路飞冲出了餐厅，来不及阻拦的店长和店员立刻围住了罗。

男人稳稳地坐在椅子上，  
“别紧张，我会付钱的。”  
红心船长拿出了一个钱包，看都不看地从里面拿出了一大叠贝利，只是目测也绝对够付这一桌饭菜了，  
“不用找了。”  
丰厚的小费让店主喜上眉梢，他忽略了罗手里那个眼熟的钱包。店员们也十分热情地送罗离开了餐厅。

男人站在街上看向路飞逃跑的方向，开启了room，几次传送罗就追上了路飞，  
“你跑出来了？！特拉男！”  
路飞惊喜地看着罗，男人闲庭信步地使用能力，和路飞跑着的速度差不多。  
“我付了钱。”  
路飞立刻停下了脚步，  
“餐费不是被我花光了吗？那我们是不是不用跑了？”  
罗却没有停下脚步，他继续传送自己向前，  
“还得跑，草帽当家的。”  
“可特拉男你不是付完钱了吗？”  
“啊，用老板的钱付的，估计现在他也应该反应过来了吧。”  
“？！等等我！！！”

他们最后还是回到了内海的沙滩上。

女孩们在落日的余晖下进行最后一场沙滩排球比赛，不远处是当地的舞者们的热情表演，用火焰和肢体向观者传达他们高昂热烈的情绪，  
“这里每晚都有宴会，草帽当家的。就在那边。”  
人群的喧闹让罗只能俯身在路飞耳边说话，  
“去参加宴会！”  
路飞也踮起脚对着罗的耳朵喊话，然后就拉着罗跑向宴会的地点。

巨大的海兽被架在篝火上炙烤，旁边的大锅里是鲜美的浓汤，水果甜点冷饮在沙滩上摆放的到处都是，人们在沙滩上跳着简单的当地舞蹈，浪潮翻涌的声音就像是伴乐，巨大的落日已经贴近了海平面，罗被路飞也拉进了这场狂欢中。与舞蹈相配的当地歌曲朗朗上口，只听了一遍，路飞就能跟着人们一起唱起来。人们赤裸的肢体在夕阳下充满了生命的力量，肌肉的起伏，舞步的踢踏，热情的笑容都是这座岛屿的一部分。

罗也随意取用了一些酒水，有之前见过的女孩为他送上花环，男人低下头接受了这场宴会的馈赠。作为回礼，罗把手里的沙子换成了不远处的蛋糕，送给女孩。然后趁着女孩惊喜低头时，把自己和另一个握着玫瑰花的年轻人交换位置。

当落日有一半都进入大海时，远处的火山地貌折射出了瑰丽的红光。那是活跃火山缓慢渗出的岩浆，就像是大地的脉络，从火山一直点亮至海边。

“草帽当家的！”  
罗对着路飞的方向大声喊，  
“去看火山！”  
“什么？！特拉男！”  
人群中的男孩和罗身前地下的一把沙子交换了位置，路飞几乎是撞进了罗怀里，男人低下头，低沉的声音穿过所有的喧闹直直地传进路飞的耳朵，  
“和我一起去看火山，草帽当家的。”  
“好！”  
路飞仰起头，笑着回答男人。

几次传送他们就迅速来到了火山附近。离得近了，那岩浆渗出地面的奇异场景就越发让人惊叹，像是地脉透出了红色，热和光在夕阳下组成了一副奇妙的画卷。远处的人群突然爆发出了一阵欢呼，罗和路飞看向更远处，一座火山口冒出了白色的烟雾，一股岩浆如赤红的长龙缓慢地从山口流出，逐渐汇入内海。高温立刻使海水蒸腾出巨大的白雾，如火龙的吐息，火光还隐隐在海面闪烁，就算是见证过无数奇景的两个人也一时为眼前的情景着迷。

“这里的火山随时都会喷发，这座岛屿随时都有可能融化在岩浆里，所以这里才每天都有宴会。只有最疯狂的享乐主义者才会在这里定居，他们的每一天都是最后一天，所以他们只做自己想做的事。”  
罗望着火山与岩浆的奇景诉说，在又一次的岩浆流出时，他低头看向路飞，  
“这是一座不留遗憾的岛屿。”

夕阳彻底落下了。

岛屿正式进入了夜晚，沙滩处的人们还在篝火旁狂欢，就像罗说的那样，他们抓紧每一分每一秒享受自己的人生，每天都是毁灭，每天都是重生。火山的景色随着夕阳的落下而消失，罗和路飞重新走向人群，可是沙滩上的所有人却都突然安静了下来，黑暗笼罩的天空突然在远处闪烁了一下，像是某种光线化作的怪物，极速地在天边闪动，但是很快它就消失了。人们依旧保持安静，抬头看向天空，这样的气氛让罗和路飞也忍不住屏住呼吸注视着黑暗的天空。

突然，一丝光线出现在了天空，迅速地延伸到人群的上方，像是被拨动的竖琴琴弦，不断变换色彩的极光在天空闪动，然后就是更多的光线出现在天空一起跃动。天幕逐渐变成了极光的绿色，无数星光闪烁，还有一些极光如同流星一般快速闪过。粉色、蓝色，瑰丽变换的夜幕和流动般的云层，在岛屿的内海上反射出相同的景色。

罗和路飞躺在了柔软的沙滩上，观看这让人震撼的极景。一道宝石色泽的绿色光带，在他们正上方缓缓展开，流动的极光简直像是一场虚幻的梦境，在这样不真实的美丽中，路飞突然转过头看向罗，  
“特拉男……”  
男人也偏头看向路飞，  
“怎么了？”  
路飞突然伸出手捧住罗的脸颊，一个响亮的亲吻落在男人唇上。

罗直直地望着路飞，脸上露出茫然的神色，路飞却灿烂地笑起来，  
“这里是不留遗憾的岛屿对吧？特拉男。”  
极速变幻的极光在路飞黑色的眼睛中绽放成烟花，罗看着路飞的笑脸，  
“对，不留遗憾。”  
罗捧着路飞的脸颊，深深地吻了下去。

他们的亲吻和极光一起结束，不可思议的岛屿重新陷入黑暗，路飞的鼻尖带着亮晶晶的汗珠，胸膛还在起伏，他却迫不及待地向男人宣布，  
“我赢了，特拉男。”  
“什么？”  
路飞转过头看向远方，浅色的眼睛让罗在黑暗中也能够看清路飞的眼神。男孩的眼神好像穿过内海，穿过雪原，看到了真正的大海，路飞再一次笑起来，  
“我的伙伴，找到我们了。”

在天亮时他们到达了岛屿的港口，路飞裹着罗的长外套，男人还帮他把过长的袖子挽起了一段，他们肩并肩一起坐在港口等待。千阳号和朝阳一起来到港口，当千阳号停驻在港口时，极地号才从远处的海面浮上来，  
“我的船员也到了，草帽当家的。”  
他们一起站起身，注视彼此。

分别的时刻，终于到了。

两位船长都回到了各自的船上，罗又被船员们扑了一身，路飞那边也传来航海士小姐打骂的声音。千阳号很快就收锚升帆，缓缓地驶离了港口，就在罗以为他们就这样分开时，路飞的声音突然从千阳号那边传了过来，  
“喂！特拉男！”  
男孩从船上探出身体，  
“我喜欢和你一起去参加别人的宴会！”

路飞灿烂的笑容仿佛在朝阳下熠熠生辉，手掌拢在唇边，男孩的声音被海风送出，  
“特拉男！等我二十岁的时候，我们再一起去流浪！！！”  
要回应这个邀约吗？走向船舱的男人没有停留也没有回首，罗只是压低帽沿，露出一抹笑意。

就让所谓的承诺在海风中飘散吧，大海会见证一切。


End file.
